Love Begins Here Emma W n Tom F's love story OHN
by Ms Snape - Malfoy
Summary: Meet Alice who is torn between her love for Adrien and her family who wants her to marry to the wealthy man. Will she choose love? Or money? Full Summary inside


_Summary: Four people from different lifestyles has brought them to attend Alexandria High School For Talent and they become best friends since then._

_Now they are in grade twelve and it's their last year of this school where they will follow their hearts to achieve their goals of their dream careers._

_Meet Alice, the strong and clever young woman who has crush on her rival despite he is the most popular guy in this school._

_Before their year has reach the end of November when Alice's rival decide to drop out of this school for no reasons so no one knew what happen to him._

_Sometimes in life, secrets are the best to be unknown for reason._

_Few years have gone pass as Alice become teacher and engage to wealthy businessman since she is twenty years old when she receive a letter from her rival._

_Will Alice choose her love over money? Will she get it what she want? Will she fight for her love?_

**Prologue **

The silver full moon lit up bit of light in the ink night where two lovers are hold hands and starring up the moon with their hopeful smiles on their faces.

Few minutes later, he turn away from the moon and look down on this beautiful young woman with love and admire expressions on his face.

_"Oh man, I am so lucky to have her as my girlfriend but I want more. If only her parents realises that love is worthy than money so they can give us the blessing" Adrien thought._

Finally she turned around and face him with her love, want, desire and admire in her hazel eyes.

"What is it, honey?" Alice asked softly as she touch his cheeks gently.

He smiled and he pull her close against his chest for awhile.

"I love you and I always will, babe", Adrien told her.

Alice was lean her head and close her eyes for a moment as she remember the day they met for first time on their first day when they attend to this school in grade seven.

"It is time for me to leave this school for good so I will miss you, babe" Adrien continued.

She pulled herself away from him and look up at his face as she search into his garnet eyes now.

"No! Why? Why? Please tell me, honey. And we belong together" Alice beg.

Adrien shook his head and turned away from her as he said honestly, "I must go and I have no choice. And please not cry, babe".

She stepped backward as she starred at him with her sad hazel eyes.

"No! No! Please not leave me! We can elope and run away for good after we will finish high school, honey", Alice sobbed.

He sighed in wearily and running through his thick blond hair as he turned around to looked at her.

"No. I don't want you to lose your dream, babe" Adrien told her as he wiped her tears away from her.

Alice stopped cried and looked up into his garnet eyes as she was starring at his mouth.

"That means you will come back to me, honey?" Alice asked hopeful smile.

"I will come back to you one day and I promise you that I will" Adrien said promise.

Alice smiled and lean up to kiss his full lips despite his lips were cold as ghost lips.

"And I love you so much, honey. Take care. And write to me often" Alice told him as she was hurried back to her dorm that where she was shared with her three best friends.

He watched her to go as he listened to her foot steps were gone far away from him to hear it.

"I am sorry. And I have to leave this town for awhile otherwise someone will go after you because of me. Good bye, my love" Adrien whisper softly.

Few minutes later, four people appeared into the light from their hiding as they were walked toward him with love and sympathy expressions on their faces.

"Are we ready to go now?" Adrien asked worried.

They nodded as Adrien join them and they hold hands tightly then they disappeared into air transformed into mystery animals

They were flew into the night where no one can see it at all especially hunters who want to kill them.

**A/N: Hello, readers. I have another idea so that why I am writes this story and yes its quarter of four young women.**

**Hope you like this chapter because I really work on this chapter so hard.**

**By the way, its Emma Watson and Tom Felton so please don't hate me for it so it's my story.**

**And I am wonder what Adrien is fear of? What his secrets? And who is he? Is he human? Or something else? All you do is keep read and find out yourself hehe *evil smile***

**Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? Let me know what you think of this chapter please. Thanks :)**

**The song for this chapter is, "If I Can't Have You" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alexandria and names from JRowling**

**Have fun and take care. Hope that you have wonderful weekend and enjoy your weekend -hugs - From LEC mwa xo PS Keep writing always :D**


End file.
